Forum talk:Links Vote
It seems we have a draw. Even if one or two more were to vote, it still seems pretty split in half. Instead of doing the all too common binary choice, perhaps a number regulation is in order. I suggest two to three links to each article for every Heading and one to two links to each article for every Sub-Heading , as long as they are not in the same or adjacent/following sentences. This way, all links get an even covering, withought making them look too cramped and confusing, and leaves enough for the search engine bot to find them. I believe it should cover common ground between both arguments. Suggestions? Big McLargeHuge 08:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The most that wouldn't be overdoing it would be that each character or event in the infobox is linked, and then that character or event can be linked to once more in the article itself. Everything else only needs one link, though that one link should go in the most descriptive and important sentence surrounding that particular article. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 08:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Mmmm from what I understand of want your saying Big McLargeHuge I am pretty happy with the suggestion a few things I'd like to go over before I "shake hands" on the deal but it seems AlessaGillespie is not exactly on board. Maybe it would be better for you guys to work out something you're both happy with before we talk about negations again. Also we have to make sure Derekproxy is happy. Really at the risk of shooting myself in the foot the poll has only been up for a day I could see your side getting a few more votes. Seven279 09:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sad we've lost our ability to comprimiseDerekproxy 01:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :This seems to be a sensitive issue. It happens. At least we're mature enough to use a democratic manner of working it out. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 02:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, guys, I have a really really dumb idea. How about we ask, I don't know, one of the wikia helpers on this? De-hur!!! I think they'd know tenfold better than us. This will go 1 of 4 ways. 1. He (I'll use masculine because I can, dammit!) will say that 1 link is the same as 100, making Seven's point moot. 2. He says, "Hewll Yeh! Moar links, summbitch! Yee Haw!" Then my point point becomes a better word than moot. 3. He says it don't matter, and we are back to square one. 4. We are ignored completely. Big McLargeHuge 05:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry I didn't get back to you sooner I had a couple long shifts at work in last few days. I like the idea of talking to a wikia helpers although I don't think there decision should the be all and end all, but if we stay deadlocked - it's at 3-4 in your favor at the moment - then that could be a good way of breaking it. How about asking them to look at the Point Man page and give us there opinion on whether the links on that page should be increased or are fine as? Seven279 06:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) you new guys cant just come along and change everything. i may not have had the chance to be on here much anymore, but i wont sit idly by as you come stomping along and try to take it over. weve been here longer and before you people. -antihero276 :Are you claiming that you're better than anyone else here? That everyone who hasn't been here as long as you are just a bunch of idiots 'stomping along'? If you're gonna do that, why don't you just declare yourself the King of the F.E.A.R. wikia and amend the ruleset to show that only people who agree with you are good enough to make edits or have opinions? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Alright relax, Antihero276 mate thanks for the vote but best that we just chill I know where you're coming from, trust me I do, but let's not pick fights no one can win on either side. Seven279 09:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Since some people seem to be getting angry and defensive over this issue, I went ahead and left a message for Uberfuzzy with links to the Wiki and the vote. I also included links to the Point Man page as an example of the Decreased side, and the F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon page as an example of the increased side. The message can be seen here. His input could certainly be used should the poll not work as well as wished and we end up having to make a compromise. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 11:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The grand poobah hath spake! Quoth: "Personally, I only link the first occurrence. I will link other times later if its important or fairly farther down the page, but generally, 1st is good enough for me. --Uberfuzzy 08:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC)" Big McLargeHuge 05:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ya, your right seven.. i wont pick a fight, we know the truth. By the way though gillespie, i never claimed that others opinions are not important, you merly dont know how it is to have others show up and try to call the shots. -antihero276 What is this about? thegod333 good question seven had a number of links on the pages that Alessa removed then they held this vote to see if more links is a good thing or bad thing and everyone vote on if the links return or not. what i'd like to know is when will this vote end and the results put into effect?Derekproxy That's a good question it's 6 to 3 as I look at it now... Seven279 10:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) So what now thegod333 That's the question, the problem with this vote was that all it said was increase or decrease. What does that mean? To one person increase could mean having everything linkable linked to someone else it could just mean having a maximum of three links from one page to another, unfortunately I don't think where any closer to anything a uniform policy. It would have been better to have put up a number of policies in regard to linking and let people vote on which one of them they wanted. We were to general last time. Seven279 12:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC)